And Lavi had a thought
by The Trailblazer
Summary: Lavi plans a little something, something and neither Allen nor Kanda goes safe... AU and rated T for language and stuff. Slightly mix of Lavi/Allen and Kanda/Allen
1. Chapter 1

And Lavi had a thought…

It all started in an early evening in September. Allen was alone in his room in the all-boys school dormitory hoping to finally get some peace and quiet after all Lavi's talking and weird pranks he'd dragged Allen into. Allen had just closed his eyes, peacefully in place on his bed. Black Goth-like curtains didn't let in much light of the setting sun outside and if it wasn't for the burning candle on his bedside table his room would be rather dark. Suddenly he heard a familiar knock on his door. He sighed but made no attempt of getting up to open it after all he had locked it for a reason but as the knocks got heavier and more instant he reluctantly crawled out of his bed and walked extra slowly towards the door that was only a few meters away. He opened the door with a little more force than needed and glared at the smiling redhead who was still holding up his fist prepared to knock some more if Allen hadn't opened the door.

"Lavi." He hissed through his gritted teeth. "What could possibly give me the honor-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the formalities, Brit-boy." Lavi interrupted him and passed through Allen who knew Lavi wouldn't leave even if he told him to.

Not wanting any more uninvited guests Allen closed the door with a sigh. _"So much for my peace and quiet…" _  
He turned to look at his intruder only to find that he had occupied his bed. With what felt like the hundred sigh just this minute, Allen brushed away some white hair from his face and sat down on a chair opposite of the bed, his grey eyes staring at the silent person on his bed waiting for him to talk. Lavi who got the picture, eagerly sat up with a huge grin, which often meant bad news for those around him, and started talking with enthusiasm.

"You know, this brilliant idea just struck me and you are a part of it!" He pointed dramatically to the white haired boy. Allen instantly regretted opening the door.

"Ever seen Yu drunk?" Lavi continued ignoring the evil glare the other buy was giving him. "I thought we could have a party!"

This was where Allen got worried and his face turned just a tad paler. When Lavi said 'thought' it often meant he had already decided and it was going to happen no matter what, that was at least what Allen had learned under the past weeks since he got here and made friends with him and the boy named Yu Kanda. Kanda was one very complicated guy Allen did not get along well with and he couldn't for all the food in the world understand why Kanda could be friends with a guy like Lavi who was the complete opposite of him. Lavi, always cheerful and full of energy which Allen, in the beginning of their friendship, believed was a side effect of drugs he was doing and Kanda, the grumpy kind of guy who threatened to kill anyone who got in his way. He later learned that Lavi did not do drugs and that Kanda was not a psychopathic killer.

"How do you plan on going through with this? After all alcohol in the dormitory is strictly forbidden." Allen's grey hues eyed him seriously hoping Lavi hadn't thought of all the consequences and preparing.

Lavi got up and ruffled Allen's white but surprisingly soft hair. "Don't worry your brain with that, this Sugar Daddy got it _all_ worked out!" With a grin he pointed at himself with his thumb before leaving the room and Allen alone proud of himself and his plan.

¤-x-¤

Later that evening Allen found himself in Lavi's room surrounded by all kinds of books, magazines, old news paper and God knows what else that was readable. Lavi was the kind of guy who read way too much for his own good and maybe it was all the relaxing reading that gave him all that extra energy he could use to annoy the hell out of Kanda and Allen too for that matter. Anyway, here they were, ready to make the last preparations of the party. The preparations mostly consisted of different plans on how to _not_ get thrown out of Kanda's room when it was time for the party.

"We pay him?" Allen suggested thoughtfully but Lavi shook his head.

"Yu's not interested in money…"

"Then tell me again; why am _I_ doing this?"

"Because, you wanna find out Kanda's weakness and there's no way in hell he'll ever tell us unless he's drunk. Aaaand I'm forcing ya!" The older red head slightly giggled and poked the younger boy's forehead.

"_Right_… I'm starting to believe it is not worth it." He rubbed his poked forehead only to get his shoulder punched by Lavi.

"Dude, it is!" He exclaimed convincingly. "Just imagine how you can torment him afterwards!"

A wicked smile followed by an even wicked laugh unexpectedly escaped Allen's lips. If Lavi didn't know Kanda he would think that Allen was the psychopathic killer.

"No, we must bribe him." Lavi continued viciously. "Or even better I happen to know a lil' somethin' somethin' 'bout Kanda that he doesn't want others to know 'bout. I'll just threaten to tell people about it. Now, that should get some sense into him and let us stay."

The ears of the young white haired boy perked up and grey, curious eyes stared at the other. It was like the wicked behavior of him never happened. If Lavi already knew something about Kanda, why go through all the trouble with a party to find his weakness?

"Oh, and what is that?" Allen asked, trying really hard to sound casual like it didn't matter to him but in fact he was dying to know.

"Oh-ho, if I tell ya that it'll be no threat to bribe Kanda with, right?" Lavi replied with a grin that revealed just how much he knew about the real intent with Allen's question, which was a lot.

"B-But he doesn't need to know I know!"

"You just failed in hiding your curiousness big-time!" Lavi smirked.

"Ah!"

¤-x-¤

_Baam, baam, baam! _

"Yu! Open up the door!" The red head yelled between the "knocks".

"I've seen enough of your shitty face to open the door voluntary when I don't have to. And stop calling me that!" Came a harsh reply from behind the door.

"Aww, c'mon Yu, me and the Brit have a surprise for ya!" Lavi coed.

"The Brit and I." Allen corrected him only to deserve a quick glare from Lavi.

The two boys, each carrying a bag of booze, could hear the increasing sound of steps from the other boy who come closer to the door but he didn't open it instead he spoke with a sharp voice. "Not only do I hate surprises but a surprise from you and that bean sprout is like hell on earth! So forget it and do the earth a favor and die somewhere far, far away."

Lavi didn't agree with that and kept on teasing.

"Stop playing so hard to get, Yu!" He whined.

"He won't open so let us give up." Allen said feeling more safe with the door between him and the supposedly psychopathic killer shut, Lavi just smiled as another idea just struck him.

"Allen-babe!" Lavi suddenly glomped the younger boy. "You are truly a genius!"

"I am?" Allen stared at his friend with wide, shocked eyes when he got released from the hug. "I-I mean, don't call me 'babe'!"

But Lavi ignored him and knocked on the door again, more eagerly this time. "Yu-chan? If you open the door now Allen will give you a kiss."

"Waah?" The white haired boy stared at him with wider eyes than earlier and a small blush could be noticed if you looked closely.

It was quiet for a few seconds but to Allen it felt like a whole year of embarrassment passed. Lavi, who knew Kanda quite well, wisely stepped away from the door as it slammed open. A furious Kanda took one quick step out with his beloved Mugen pointing directly at Allen's throat and if it wasn't for Lavi who interrupted him Allen would have been sent to the hospital. The red head had predicted Kanda would do something like that so he had stepped aside and out of view for Kanda's furious gaze but now when Kanda already had his victim the red head could easily step back right on time to stop the "murder".

"Oi, oi, Yu-chan, don't be so harsh on Allen-babe." Lavi said with a calm voice and patted his angry friend on the shoulder.

Kanda quickly turned around; causing his long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail to slightly sway. He was now facing Lavi with Mugen, his wooden sword (After all swords aren't allowed so he has a wooden one, still lethal when Kanda uses it though) in a firm grip in his hand. His dark, black eyes staring holes into Lavi's single green eye as the other one was covered with an eye patch. Lavi looked a little nervous but he knew how to handle Kanda, he held up the bag of booze in front of his black haired friends face with a smirk.

"Party?"

Kanda eyed the bag suspiciously and twitched. "Che. Whatever."

The truth was that Kanda felt he could use some booze now and escape the real world if just for a moment. He lowered Mugen and went back to his room without closing the door, which was the closest thing to an invitation from Kanda you could get. Lavi flashed a white smile to a nervous looking Allen before they both follow into Kanda's room. So far everything seemed to go according to Lavi's vicious plans.

¤-x-¤

"Don't touch anything bean sprout!" Kanda hissed without even looking at Allen who truly wasn't touching anything.

"I am not!" He held up his hands to prove they weren't touching anything and looked over at Lavi with pleading eyes. Lavi responded Allen with an expression that clearly said: '_Remember why you're here; Kanda's weakness.'_ Allen puffed, causing his bangs to wave in front of his eyes.

For some reason Lavi always seemed to feel comfortable wherever he was, he even seemed to feel like home in Kanda's room. Maybe not so strange considering they had known each other for quite awhile now. They were both eighteen and had lots of classes together not to mention their rooms was right next to each others. In fact, Kanda's room was located between Lavi's and Allen's, much to Kanda's disappointment.

The red head was comfortable in place on the other teen's bed despite the constant, deadly glare he was given from those dark eyes. Lavi just smiled naturally to him before turning the smile to Allen. He patted the empty space next to him on the bed gesturing Allen to sit down. Unsure if it was okay the white haired boy glanced at Kanda who wasn't paying attention at all, he had his eyes fixed on the bag of alcohol Lavi had put away on the floor. Once again, the single green eyed teen patted the bed and Allen carefully sat down.

"So, what about that?" Kanda nodded towards the bag on the floor.

"Oh yeah, the liquor!" Lavi reached for the bag and barely had the time to pull out a bottle before Kanda snatched it from him. "Waah! Hey! That one was for me!" He tried to reach for the bottle but Kanda held it out of reach for him.

"So? This happens to be _my_ favorite." Kanda smirked and opened the bottle.

Lavi's visible eye widen at the sight of his favorite liquor soon being devoured by someone else. He was not going to let that happen. "Allen! Help me get it back!" Lavi quickly got up from the soft spot he had on the bed and took a step towards Kanda who was still smirking with his mouth dangerously close to the bottle. When Lavi didn't hear any sound of movements behind him and understood that Allen had made no attempt to help him he turned his head slightly to look at him with curiousness. "Why aren't you helping me, Allen?"

The white haired Brit just smiled naturally and waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no, I wanna see you suffer as a punishment for forcing me here."

"Sadist." Lavi smirked.

Kanda was now pleasantly drinking from the favored liquor bottle and Lavi quickly turned back to stare at him.

"Oh, hell no!" The red head leaped towards the other teen in an attempt to get back the bottle but the other one was faster and moved aside causing the red head to crash right into the chair Kanda just got up from. But Lavi was quickly back on his feet again ready to challenge the still smirking, dark eyed teen. Oh, how Kanda enjoyed the suffer of others. If they now had to have a party here and make him suffer for it he wasn't going to let them have all the fun, that's for sure.

"Allen, grab him!" Lavi screamed and pointed dramatically at Kanda who was now standing a few inches from a surprised Allen.

"Huh?" Allen blinked but before his demanding friend had the time to give him an explanation, Kanda threw him an awful glare that unmistakably meant: _'Touch me and I'll kill you!' _But that was Kanda's big mistake, for those few seconds that he looked away his guard was down and Lavi didn't let that moment slip out of his hands. Once again he took a leap toward the liquor thief. This time Kanda was too distracted to react in time, Lavi hit him and they fell to the bed with a soft _thud_, the bottle Kanda was holding slipped out of his hand and rolled down on the floor and broke with a _crash._

Lavi winced.

Kanda growled.

Allen whimpered.

"Now look what you did, you good-for-nothin'-rabbit!" Kanda snarled.

"Like it was my fault, you fuckin' thief!" Lavi snapped back.

"Uhm…You guys?" Allen said unsurely, his voice sounding kind of distant.

"What?" They both yelled at the same time.

"You guys are heavy."

¤-x-¤

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

…Or should I say plan?

"Get out of here you fuckin' fags!" Kanda gave the other two a harsh push on the back and they stumbled towards the door but Lavi stopped in the door frame and turned to Kanda with a grin.

"Oi, Yu-chan, you can't throw us out."

"Oh no? Then what am I doing?"

"I dunno but if you continue I might tell Allen-chan here" He made a pause and pointed to the younger boy with his thumb. "'bout that thing you try to keep so secret but accidentally slipped those beautiful lips of yours when you crashed at my place."

It was hard to tell if Kanda was just incredibly angry or plain furious but Allen would bet on the latter. Kanda's eyes seemed even darker when he was mad and they looked like they were burning holes into Lavi who appeared remarkably calm about it with his goofy but confident smile. Kanda twitched and regretted meeting the redhead big-time but even more he regretted sleeping over there.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, you know I would!" Lavi smirked but stayed confident.

Kanda knew what he was capable of and with a growl he turned back into his room, once again not closing the door. Allen stared in astonishment and Lavi just gave him a significant nod before he happily skipped back into the room.

"I knew you loved us, Yu-chan!"

Against his will Allen went back into Kanda's room just in time to see him throw a rag in Lavi's face. "You messed up! You clean!" He hissed forcefully.

Allen smirked inwards and thought that this was exactly what the stupid rabbit deserved. The one eyed teen unwillingly grabbed the rag with a disappointing look in his eye and started cleaning up the liquid from his favorite booze under Kanda's supervision. Kanda didn't trust Lavi when it came to cleaning whatsoever (I mean, just look at his book/paper filled room) so keeping an eye on him was needed and of course he enjoyed seeing others suffer.

¤-x-¤

When Lavi had finally finished the cleaning, both Allen's and Kanda's ears was trying to recover from the sound of Lavi's constant complaining, it was quiet for a short moment though but guess who ruined it.

"Let's have a drinking contest!" Lavi exclaimed through the silence and punched the air with his fist.

Both Allen and Kanda glared at him and it was obvious that neither of them wanted to have a drinking contest much less be there at all.

"Can't we just play a game of poker?" Allen searched his pockets for his deck.

"No man!" Lavi held out his hand to stop the boy's searching. "You'll just win, I dunno how ya do it but you never lose! Never!"

Allen sighed with a small nod while putting back the deck he just found, Lavi was right, Allen never lost when it came to cards. He definitely had to find some people who were willing to play poker with him in the future. Who knew what would happen to his skills if he didn't use them in a while?

"I bet Allen-babe can drink as much as he eats! Hey, that means he beats you, Yu-chan!"

The redhead got yet another death glare from the older teen.

"Tch, like hell he can!" He gave the redhead a glare. "Stop calling me that!"

"Allen, how good can you hold your liquor?"

"Like he can hold any liquor at all." Kanda mumbled loud enough for the other two to hear.

"H-Hey!" Allen protested. "I can drink it's just… I don't like it." He lowered his gaze and refused to look them in the eyes because but he couldn't help but feeling somewhat awkward about the situation. When he was younger his master had forgot a box of liquor filled chocolate and Allen, hungry as always couldn't help but taste them. He found them to be rather delicious and ended up eating the whole box which made his master roar with anger that still sent shivers down his spine.

"You… Don't like it?" Lavi exclaimed surprised with his one eye wider than usual.

"Che, brat!" Teased Kanda and eyed the smaller boy with a smirk.

Allen, who still refused to look at any of them, felt a small blush of embarrassment creep upon his cheeks and he could practically feel how they both looked at him. He shook his head violently and put on a cheeky look on his face as he finally looked up at them, hoping that the blush was gone.

"I'm not a brat just because I don't want to drink and get drunk, BaKanda."

"You're not?" Kanda faked a surprise.

"Oi, oi!" Lavi interrupted them with a goofy smile. "If Allen-chan doesn't wanna drink we shouldn't force him, Yu. But if Allen-chan doesn't wanna drink…" He made a dramatic pause and grinned at Allen. "I won't invite him to my family's annual Halloween buffet." With that announced his grin grew bigger.

The young boy's grey eyes grew big in shock as he stared at his grinning friend. Lavi, if possible, grinned even more at this and nodded firmly to assure Allen that what he said was true. Allen looked like a kicked puppy, he had really looked forward to that buffet and now, if he didn't drink it wasn't going to happen. Devastating.

"B-But, Lavi!" He whined.

"No 'buts'!" A strict redhead interrupted, now looking serious instead of grinning evilly.

"Seems like you have no choice, Bean sprout." Stated the long, black-haired teen viciously.

"Uuh…!" Allen complained loudly. If he wanted that buffet he knew he had to give up. With a sigh he looked up at Lavi. "Alright! Let's do this."

"Yaay!" Lavi cheered and raised his arms happily in the air.

"Che." Kanda tried his best to hide how much he actually looked forward to the competition and he hid it pretty well, neither Allen nor Lavi noticed at least.

¤-x-¤

"Drink 'til you drop, that's the only rule." The one eyed teen stated, without waiting for any agreement he began to line up the bottles of booze in front of the other two but he left one bottle for himself. "I'll take this one while watchin' you guys drink as much as you can of that." He made a gesture to the lined up bottles.

"Perfect." Kanda smirked and reached for one of them.

"Alright." Allen did the same but was still not sure if it was such a good idea.

So the contest was at its beginning and everything went smoothly according to Lavi, the mastermind behind all this. He hadn't worked out this idea for nothing, there was actually a meaning behind it. Lately he had these thoughts that his two best friends liked each other in a deeper way so here he was getting them drunk and maybe make them spill some secrets.

"Ready, set…GO!" Lavi shouted.

The participants glared deadly at each other before taking their bottles to their lips and devour its content.

_"I'm so going to win this!" _Allen closed his grey eyes as he was almost done with the first bottle.

_"There's no way in hell I'm letting the bean sprout win this!" _Kanda shook the bangs out of his eyes and with a smirk he slammed the bottle to the floor. "Done!"

Lavi was surprised the bottle didn't break. "Drink 'til ya drop! 'Til ya drop!" He handed his friend another one.

"Done!" The white-haired boy received another bottle from Lavi and began drinking it too.

Allen had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought and he would take every opportunity he could to beat that overconfident, smirking bastard even the next day's hangover was worth it. Not only that, Lavi had also promised him that they would find out Kanda's weakness so Allen could have some fun teasing in the future too.

As the two contestants got more and more dragged into the vicious competition and all their thoughts were on winning it, all that could be heard was Lavi's cheering in the background and the clinking of empty bottles while the sky turned darker and darker. Speaking of dark, Lavi's mind contained pretty dark thoughts as well; he could easily stay sober with his single bottle of beer while watching his friends get more and more drunk, soon he would get his chance to find out about their true feelings for each other and they wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow, he smirked and finished his beer.

¤-x-¤

After a few more bottles gone empty Lavi's patience started to run out as neither of the other two seemed drunk enough to spill any secrets. He couldn't let this ruin his plan and it seemed as if the Gods were on his side because just as he started working on a plan B Allen began to look like he was half unconscious, his eyes was only half open and he couldn't really control his movements. When the grey-eyed boy was going to put down his finished liquor bottle he accidentally knocked down some of the others.

_"Finally!" _Lavi thought happily.

Even Kanda noticed that the boy wasn't his usual controlling self; he smiled inwards knowing that the competition soon was over with him as the winner. Kanda was indeed drunk as well but he could hide it better than anyone but he usually had to spend the coming day locked up in his room to get over the incredible headache he always got.

"L-Lavi, hit me with," Allen giggled stupidly "another one!" He could barely hold himself from laughter.

Kanda couldn't believe his ears. The fucking idiot acted like a drunk, giggling idiot who had had too much sugar in his coffee.

"Allen's lost it." The redhead stated but handed him another bottle hoping it would lower the sound of his increasing giggle.

"Tch." The long-haired teen took another gulp of his liquor.

"Ah!" Allen's half-closed, grey eyes suddenly grew wide as he put away his bottle clumsily. "What are you doing? Come here." He giggled and crawled towards Kanda.

If Kanda could look scared he would but as the unemotional samurai he is he didn't show any sign of it instead he gave Lavi a questioning look but all he got from him was a huge smile. The situation was kind of awkward for the long-haired samurai and he scooted over to get away from the crawling boy.

Unlike Kanda Lavi was pleased by Allen's sudden actions. Finally the redhead would get the answers he so desperately wanted. But what he didn't expect was that the boy crawled past Kanda and picked up a little mouse.

"Hey there, Tim! What are you doing here?"

Lavi's jaw dropped. _"Timcanpy?"_

"Filthy rat." Kanda muttered and let out a small sigh of relief and went back to his booze.

Allen giggled happily and petted his beloved, yellow mouse. "I'll take you home." He gave the mouse a little kiss as carefully got up and wobbled out of the room.

The redhead watched him leave before leaning closer to Kanda. "What was that all 'bout?"

"The hell should I know?" He put down his bottle. "Like you said; he's lost it. I'm just glad the rat is gone." He took another gulp.

"You're not referring to Allen-babe as the rat are ya?" Lavi slightly smirked.

"Che."

At that time Allen stumbled back in but he managed to keep he balance.

"Hey, Allen! Do you like Kanda?" Lavi couldn't take it anymore, he just had to ask.

"What?" Kanda gave the redhead the most furious death glare he could pull off.

Lavi ignored him and stared with his one eye fixed at the nervous Allen.

"K-Kanda?" His cheeks got redder and it wasn't only because of the booze.

Lavi looked hopeful but Kanda just looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

"No, I don't like him…" Allen's giggling attitude was as good as gone and he held his face low, hiding the blush behind his snow-white hair as he slowly wobbled back to his place on the floor by the bed. Once again he refused to look at them because of embarrassment. It was partly true that he didn't like Kanda it was actually more than that; he had a crush on him but when Kanda had just ignored him except when it came to death threats, Allen's feelings for him became unbalanced and then there was Lavi, who was always nice to him. It made Allen unsure of whom he really liked and he made the decision of just staying friends with both of them no matter how hard it was.

¤-x-¤

"Oi, Allen!" Lavi nudged him in the ribs but got no response. He gave Kanda a puzzled look before nudging Allen again. "Allen-babe?"

"Guess I won." Came Kanda's voice from behind Lavi. "The kid's out."

"You're right." The redhead leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head and left the sleeping boy alone.

Kanda put away his half-full bottle of liquor as he saw no more reason in drinking it when the competition was over and didn't want a hangover worse than needed. He covered his face with his left hand and closed his dark eyes, he sighed as he felt the headache coming. He blamed the stupid rabbit and idiot bean sprout for tricking him into drinking too much.

While the dark-haired teen cursed his friends the redhead was glancing at the snoozing boy. His visible green eye had never seen the boy in that way before, when he was sleeping he appeared so peaceful almost… cute? Lavi got up and crawled a little closer to get a better look. He looked pale against his white hair except of the small blush that still tainted his cheeks. The redhead sighed and smiled to himself before taking a firm grip around the younger boy to lift him up on Kanda's bed, after all he couldn't just leave him sleeping like that he would get an aching back and maybe even a cold.

The owner of the bed looked up when he heard the creaking sound of someone laying down on it.

"Oi, what are you doing?" He was too tired to sound mad.

"Placing Allen-chan on your bed." Lavi replied matter-of-factly. "I can't let him sleep like tha-"

He was cut off by Kanda. "I can see what you're doing but why? Take him to his own bed."

"Neither of us can carry him that far in this condition. Face it: we're too drunk and we could drop him."

"Tch." He looked away annoyed knowing that the stupid rabbit had a point. What he didn't know was that Lavi only had one beer that night which actually made it easy for him to carry Allen pretty much anywhere.

Lavi stroke some hair from Allen's sleeping eyes and confirmed that the boy was cute. Maybe he could steal a little kiss from Sleeping Beauty? He leaned in closer until he could feel the steady breathings touching his face. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of Mugen being unsheated and froze in his actions.

"What are you doing to the bean sprout?" Hissed Kanda like he'd never been tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I have some good news and some bad news.

The good news is that I've decided to write a continuation of this fanfic since I just realized what a cliffhanger it really was. If I were to a read a story with that kind of an ending I'd go mad and I don't want that for you guys.

The bad news is that I'm not going to write it yet. I have to finish another DGM fanfic that I've started. I get confused writing two stories about the same characters at the same time.

Of course I don't want you to be all disappointed that I'm not going to update yet so here is a little preview.

¤-x-¤

The following the day was literally all but pleasant. Allen was the first one to wake up as the sun was too darn bright for its own good. He slowly sat up on the bed burying his head in his hands feeling a headache that was like a hammer to his now alcohol damaged brain.

"Ow, it hurts…" he whispered to himself trying to get up from the bed but something was in the way. His grey and still tired eyes shot up wide and confused ignoring the burning sunlight. What he saw was the last thing he expected. There he was laying in a bed that was not his, in a room that was not his and he feared the worst. Kanda's room? Yes, it was most definitely Kanda's room. The plain and non-exciting decorations told him so.

Not only that but Kanda himself was sleeping on the floor, leaning his back against the bed while holding Mugen in a loose grip. Next to Kanda was Lavi, just as much asleep as Kanda was but he had his head resting on his arms on the bed. Which in Allen's tired eyes looked a little more comfortable.

"Waah…" Lavi suddenly yawned but keeping his eyes closed as he was still half sleeping. "Is that you, Allen-chan?" someone was obviously not as confused as Allen was.

¤-x-¤

Sorry guys! But that's it for now. Hope you can hold on a little longer for a real next chapter. I also want you to know that I've updated the previous chapters with some mistakes that I noticed. English is still not my native language so I bet there's a few of them left but I'm gonna try and get a Beta so don't worry!

Until next time, take care!

(In the mean time, why don't you vote for who Allen's gonna end up with? ;D)


End file.
